


I Need Your Carrion

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, Multi, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For @CarrionArchAngel who wanted necrophilia Tord/Tom.





	

“Tom is dead, Tom is dead, Tom is dead! Ahaha!” Tord sang, feeling giddy, bouncing up and down on his feet. He licked the blood from the blade of his Bowie Knife, moaning at the sweet metallic taste. Edd and Matt groggily watched through swollen eyes, their head screaming in pain, their hands tied behind their backs, and blood rushing out from every inch of their body. Matt struggled to keep himself awake, laying his head down on Edd’s shoulder, his eyes slowly closing and opening.

“Why? T-Tord, I thought we were friends.” Edd whispered, his throat raw from the screaming earlier.

“We are friends! And I want you all to myself.” Tord replied, walking closer over to Edd, smiling at the brunette with Tom’s blood smeared all over his mouth. He crouched down closer to Edd, grabbing the back of his head and smashing their lips together. Edd gagged as he tasted Tom’s blood on the Norwegian’s lips, he struggled to get away from Tord’s blood covered lips. Tord bit down on Edd’s bottom lips, hard, making him bleed and cry out from the pain. “Don’t worry, Edd. I like you more than Matt and Tom, I’ll keep you around forever.” Tord said, breaking the kiss to skip happily over to Tom’s dead body on the table. He undressed the dead man, marveling at the cuts and bruises he had all over his body. “Beautiful,” he said as he dug through his hoodie’s pockets, looking for a syringe that was filled with a black colored liquid. “Lucky you, Tom. You get to test out my latest invention! I call it “Ascension,” hehehe.”

Edd watched Tord as he injected Tom, nothing happening at first. His attention was interrupted when Matt stirred awake. “We have to get out of here Matt, or Tord’s going to kill us.” Edd whispered silently, turning his attention back to the Norwegian. He gasped in shock as he saw Tord sucking on Tom’s stiff cock.

“I thought Tom was d-dead.” Matt quietly whimpered out, his blood ran cold as he watched the Norwegian.

“He is.” Edd replied as he watched Tord undress himself and straddle their dead friend. Tord slide down on his cock with ease, moaning out loudly, sliding a hand up his hoodie to pinch at his nipple. The Norwegian bounced up and down Tom’s cock, his back arching as he found his prostate and angling himself to hit his sweet spot.

“Ah fuck, Tom! Always knew you’d feel so fucking good in me. Ahh, too bad you can’t feel it, muahaha!” Tord manically screamed, making Edd and Matt wince in disgust and fear. Tord looked over at them, pleased and aroused by their facial expressions, winking at them both as he took out his Bowie knife and sliced his stomach. He giggled as his own blood rushed out, using one hand to smear all over his palm and bring it to his mouth, licking up all of his blood. Matt threw up in his mouth, swallowing it back down as he knew Tord would force him to eat his vomit off the cold cement ground. Edd cried softly, wishing for Tord to have never have came back, wishing for himself to be stronger to get himself and Matt to safety, wishing for their neighbors to notice something wrong and call the police.

“Ahhh, Tom!” Tord screamed out as he came, cum splattering onto his red hoodie. Edd and Matt closed their eyes, not wanting to see what Tord was going to do next. They heard lewd lapping noises, Tord moaning and smacking his lips. The Norwegian walked over to them, cum and blood coating his lips; he grabbed Matt by the back of the head, forcing him to kiss. The ginger cried and gagged as Tord’s tongue touched his, tasting blood and cum. Edd struggled to get him off his friend but was slapped by Tord. “It’ll be your turn after Matt, Edd. I want you for last since you’re my favorite.” He said as he grabbed Matt by his hair, dragging him into the darkness. Matt screamed as Edd cried out for Tord to stop, begging to leave him alone and to take him instead. Edd stopped once he heard Matt’s screaming cut abruptly.


End file.
